


Umbrella

by WiccaLife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Kanima, M/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife
Summary: "these fancy things will never come in between, you're part of my entity, here for infinity. when the war has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards. if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart. because when the sun shine, we shine together told you i'll be here forever. said i'll always be your friend took an oath, i'ma stick it out to the end."— rihanna.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore





	Umbrella

Ember Crowes has never imagined that within the next couple of years, he would become not only one of Jackson Whittemore's best friends but also his anchor. Ember would never have thought he and Jackson would find love in each other, and he certainly didn't expect to be stalked by a lizard that so happened to be the body of the boy he loves dearly. And Ember stands firmly to the idea that despite his rudeness, Jackson doesn’t deserve to die, and perhaps that's why he intervened in a world he knew nothing about.


End file.
